Sakura's Last Night
by AstroZombies
Summary: A hinted NarutoSakura one shot. Sakura is going through depression, but will Naruto be able to save her from hurting herself and everyone that cares for her. [Warning for cutting in story thanks TroublesomeShikamaru]


I do not own Naruto,  
Nor the song The Last Night by Skillet

-------

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie._

Naruto watched her walk up to him and Kakashi, her eyes red, showing both him and his sensei that she had been crying. He looked over her appearance, wearing the same red dress she usually did with the biker shorts underneath. The only diffrence was the bandages wrapped around her arms.

"Hey Sakura-chan what happened?" he asked nodding to her arms. Her eyes widened at his question, looking down at her arms. He watched her reaction "It was an accident.." She said looking back up with a smile on her face. He blinked "An accident?" he questioned. She nodded "Me and Ino were training and I guess I wasn't paying attention," she told him. He watched her, but gave a shrug.

Kakashi watched the two and smiled "Well, now that both of you are here, I can tell you two our mission for today," he said.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be._

"That was a great mission," Naruto said with his arms crossed behind his head. Kakashi smiled walking behind him and Sakura as they entered back into Konoha from their mission. "Well I'm going to go report to the Hokage, seeya." Kakashi holding his hand up to them in a goodbye wave before dissapearing with a 'poof'. Naruto blinked before looking over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he called loudly. She flinched a bit at his voice before looking at him. He smiled pointing a thumb at himself "Wanna go get some ramen?" he asked her. She blinked before shaking her head "Not today Naruto.." she said walking past him. He blinked watching her walk "Sakura!" he called. She stopped again before looking back at him "I-I'll be here if you want to talk.." he paused "You know...About Sasuke.." he finished.

He watched saddness cross against her face before she nodded "Ya.." was her reply before she started off again.

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie._

Sakura sighed as she walked into her house. Her mom gave her a smile "How'd the mission go?" she asked her daughter as she gently rubbed the wet plate with a towel, showing she had just been washing the dishes before she heard Sakura come in. Sakura sighed "Fine mom.." she replied. Her mom frowed "Sakura..It's not your fault he left, it was a phase he went though, you know he wouldn't go join that evil man." she told her daughter.

"Ya..Okay mom.." Sakura replied before heading upstairs. Her mom watched her walk up before sighing walking back into the kitchen where Sakura's father sat at the table reading a scroll. "How is she?" he asked his wife. She gave a sad smile "Still depressed." she answered. He sighed "Don't worry, it's probably just a phase she's going through.." he told her.

Sakura listened to her parents talk before looking down to the scars on her arms. She felt the tears rising again in her eyes, her hand shakily gripping the kunai, positioning it above her wrist.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be._

She felt the tears drip off her chin, following right after the blood that dripped off her kunai, her green eyes staring down at the blood. She closed her eyes tight at the pain but she didn't cry out as her thoughts stayed on him as he looked back at her 'Your annoying' his voice echoed in her mind. She shook her head 'I'm sorry,' she said in her mind as if trying to reply to him.

Her mind wandered, picturing him walking up to the snake man, his curse covering his entire body. 'Sasuke,' her voice echoed in her mind, the pain slowly fading. His red eyes glared in her direction 'Sasuke..' her voice echoed again.

_The last night away from me_

"Sasuke!" she called out before collapsing onto the floor as she passed out like she had the other nights she had cut herself at the thought of him.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight._

He watched her walk up to them again, arms again covered by bandages, but there covered more of her arm than they did before. "Sakura wh-" "C'mon," Kakashi said leading them off, cutting off Naruto. The blonde sighed, following their sensei out of Konoha.

He tried to block the blows from the kunai, but his blue eyes watched his pink haired companion, watched her as she tried to fight off another ninja. She seemed okay so far, but suddenly she stopped moving, as if stuck in some kind of parilyzation and than her body collapsed "Sakura!" Naruto screamed before shoving the ninja he was fighting away from him as he ran over to her fallen form, killing the ninja she had been fighting with one kunai to his heart.

He picked the girl up, looking at her face, 'Why did she suddenly collapse?' he asked himself.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be._

He sat outside the hospital room, feet curled up on the bench he sat on, his eyes never moving from the door in front of him. "Naruto," he heard a voice say, but he didn't look away. He felt another weight join him on the bench, and from the corner of his eye he could recognize the orange covering of Kakashi's beloved book 'Icha Icha Paradise'. "W-What happened Kakashi sensei?" he asked the older man.

"From loss of blood she had passed out," he heard him answer. Naruto gulped down the lump in his troat "Will she?" he asked, not finishing his sentence. Kakashi sighed "She'll be fine, they just have to heal her up and she'll have to rest a bit..But she'll be fine.." he told Naruto. The blonde nodded "Why would she do it?" he asked.

Kakashi smiled "How would you feel if she left to go to the enemy?" he asked Naruto. The blonde stared down at his hands that rested on his knees. "I'd be sad," he said. Kakashi nodded "Her saddness brought her to great depression, and she thought the only thing that could help her was to cause herself pain.."Kakashi paused "She thought it was her fault that Sasuke had left.." he told Naruto.

_won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why._

The last night away from me,  
Away from me. 

Naruto jumped up as the door across from him opened. Tsunade sighed as she walked out, looking over to Kakashi and Naruto. She smiled "Would you like to talk to her, she's awake from her rest.." she said, and quickly Naruto rushed past her and into the room. Tsunade sighed "Such a sad thing to see.." she said before walking away. Kakashi watched her go before looking back to the door, he'd wait till Naruto was done before he talked to one of his teammates.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried happily as he ran over to the girl that sat up in the hospital bed. Her eyes widened as he pulled her into a tight embrace. After awhile she sighed, wrapping her arms back around him. "I'm sorry Naruto," she apologized.

Feeling her shoulder become wet, her eyes widened when she heard him give a sob "Don't do that again Sakura-chan," he whimpered into her shoulder. Sakura bit her lip, before giving a small smile "I promise...I know now.." she paused. Naruto looked up to her, waiting for what she would say. "I know I have you now...And Kakashi-sensei.." she said her green eyes meeting his. With a smile, he nodded rubbing his eyes to rid of his tears.

"Thank you Naruto," she told him before kissing his cheek

-------

Well..Hoped you liked ;


End file.
